


Drunkens care

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, break ups, drunk people, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wind up drunk at Chilton's house, this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's surprise

Oh the shitty past few days you have had, you fell down the stairs at work, proceeded then to collapse your lung, then your boss finds out that you hadn't turned in an important file so he fires you, the investment you were really counting on to pay for your student loans crashes, you accidentally break your gay friends best China and then proceed to get dumped at dinner that night.

You sat on your couch, drunk, so very much drunk indeed. On your.. what was it.. 3 bottle of wine? 

Sitting on your couch, pressing the almost empty wine bottle to your lips you only knew you were alone on Valentine's. After being dumped yesterday, you had been in a state of deep depression to the point of just drinking everything to keep the pain away and it was really pitiful. 

Thinking that you could go find comfort in an old boss (not the one that fired you) you decided to go to his house. So picking up your phone you managed to call a taxi, surprising for your blood alcohol content and dress yourself in a pair of skinny jeans, a sweater and the first pair of heels you could find. You were already wearing a pair of hoop earrings from the date where you got dumped yesterday.

Stumbling out the door and into the cab waiting outside you, you made up your mind that you would take advantage of the advances that were offered to you by him when you first met.

Knocking on Frederick Chilton's door on Valentine's at 11:34pm was probably not the best idea but, you knew that he was alone and probably just as drunk as you were. When he didn't answer you knocked and rang the door bell, determined in all your drunkenness to see if he was interested still.

•••

Frederick stood up from his very comfortable and very warm spot in his bed to go see who was knocking on his door at basically midnight. He was pissed off at who ever wanted to talk to him at this hour but when he saw though the window off to the side of the door, who it was, he immediately opened the door.

He was surprised to see you at his home, let alone at this hour and on Valentine's Day, also drunk. When he opened the door to invite you in, you immediately threw yourself at him. It was a shocker to go from lonely old man (or that's what he felt like) to having a girl half his age around his neck, kissing him. It was a definitely a shocker.


	2. The night only starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are done, stuff is well.. It's on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was never good at smut so if smut is wanted just comment, if it is not requested it will not be written, thanks.  
> Also I would really appreciate if you give plot examples or any other requests for me to write.

Frederick relaxed into it or how relaxed you can get in this type of situation. He smelled and tasted the alcohol on you, it wasn't a complete surprise because he had been drinking too.

He had also had a really bad day, with basically no companionship these past years, he always drank himself to sleep on holidays even his birthday but he usually ate a lot then too.

His salvation of the day came when you showed up at his door, even a little drunk. Well no, really drunk. And you had basically thrown yourself at him, which was an amazing bonus for him and his ego.

•••

You had done the one thing your parents told you not to do tonight, which was throw yourself at a man just for your own pleasure. Placing your hands on the back on his head to bring him closer to you and for you to be able to lick and nip at his lower lip.

The whimper that came from him after he opened his mouth to the kiss,that you could tell he tried to suppress or at least stop it, surprised you. You smiled onto his lips for a moment before resuming kissing him. 

Frederick wrapped an arm around your waist as he kicked the front door closed and started to seriously kiss you back. 

•••

It was funny how you both ended up in his bedroom with you against the wall in such a short amount of time. 

Now he held your head in his hand as you passionately and desperately kissed, your hands under his shirt dragging your nails lightly against the smooth skin of his back, shoulders and chest.

Oh tonight was going to be interesting, very interesting.


	3. That morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in his bed. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ideas or just how you liked the chapter. I understand they are short but I'm trying to keep me writing everyday.

Now waking up in Chilton's bed completely naked in the morning with Chilton sleeping next to you was weird, really strange. Your memory was a bit hazy yes but.. No, it was completely hazed over only remembering so few things from last night.

Sitting up in the bed you saw both of your clothes scattered about on the floor and streak marks on the floor 'what the fuck happened last night' you thought immediately before you heard the sound of Chilton waking up.

You looked back down at Chilton who in return looked back up at you, both still in your naked glory, with even wider eyes of curiosity than you. He opened his mouth to object to the fact of what happened last night but couldn't find the words and really couldn't lie about what really happened last night.

He shut his mouth and you pressed your lips into a small fine line to think and comprehend what happened.

•••

With your long hair down it gave enough coverage of you breasts for you to not rush to cover yourself but decency wasn't the biggest thing on your mind.

Frederick put his head back on the pillow and put a hand on his head, running his fingers through his hair "oh my god" he said out loud, he thought not loud but enough for you to hear it but you did.

Basically accepting what happened was the only thing you could do in your situation that didn't include running frantically out. So you shrugged laid back down, saying as you did so "hell with it."

You looked back up at him from your new position and he looked back down at you, both of you had pounding head aches from the night before but looking at each other eased it.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please comment!!! It's apperciated and I try to reply to every one, thanks.


End file.
